Providing a curved fluid flow path for passage of a first fluid and injecting a second fluid into the curved fluid flow path is known. Ensuring an appropriate level of mixing of the second fluid with the first fluid following injection may be desirable. It may also be desirable to arrange injection of the second fluid so as to reduce a likelihood of the second fluid collecting in the region of the injector. Avoiding collection of the second fluid in the region of the injector may reduce occurrence of solid deposits in the region of the injector that may otherwise inhibit flow of the second fluid from the injector.
Against this background there is provided an injector mount for mounting an injector adjacent a curved fluid flow path.